


Just Another Night

by legallyblindandrea



Series: It's you, you're all I see [3]
Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Grantaire is scared of elevators, Joly/Musichetta/Bossuet - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/pseuds/legallyblindandrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yes it will, they are evil and if Joly, Musichetta or Bossuet think they are bringing that child to our place in it I will hurt them” he says as the front door closes behind Enjolras, who laughs as he walks out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Night

It’s a Wednesday night around 8:30pm; they are doing the dishes after dinner which is nothing different, nothing special, Enjolras washes and Grantaire dries. 

“Courfeyrac wants us to show up at his place on Friday night, something about a surprise for Musichetta that Joly and Bossuet are throwing for her there since their place is still being fixed from that flood from the apartment above them” Grantaire nods as he places the dry plate in the cupboard.

“Isn’t she due soon? Bet they can’t wait” Grantaire smiles thinking about a little girl with Musichetta’s colouring, her eyes and her small hands and feet, Joly’s hypochondria and Bossuet’s unluckiness, somehow looking like all three of them even through only one of them is the biological father.

“I’m shocked she talked them into finding out if it was a girl or boy, Bossuet was, no he still is freaking out about them buying everything and the doctors being wrong and they can’t return any of it or use it” Enjolras laughed as he pulled the plug from the sink and the water started to rush out.

He made sure the rag was dry before putting it over the edge of the sink “she told Jehan that they both started to go around the apartment child proofing everything, Joly wants to get a humidifier and Bossuet says he won’t hold the baby until it’s 3 and can walk, talk, hold itself upright and keep a hold on him in case he drops it” Grantaire laughs as he puts the last dry plate in the cupboard.

“I told her that we would get something unisex just in case, she laughed and said Joly would most likely appreciate it and that we need to take them out for a bar crawl or something very soon because they are getting on her nerves…poor girl having to deal with the two of them and be pregnant at the same time” he laughed as Enjolras rolled his eyes.

“You make it sound like I have it easy with you” Grantaire smiled and gave him his best puppy dog look “you do, I am an angel and you love me, now her on the other hand” he laughed, they never meant anything by their teasing, Joly and Bossuet knew that.

“I’ll make the coffee if you get the laundry from the laundry room” Grantaire says with a look on his face, Enjolras smiles as he slips in bare feet into his runners and picks up the basket by the front door “alright, but it’s your turn next time…the elevator isn’t going to hurt you and it won’t crash and kill you if I’m not there” Grantaire lets out a tiny sigh as he puts the coffee in the cups.

He is sure that elevator is out to get him, last time he was in it, it got stuck between the third and fourth floor and the lights flickered, he’s seen all the horror movies he knows that’s how it all starts.

“Yes it will, they are evil and if Joly, Musichetta or Bossuet think they are bringing that child to our place in it I will hurt them” he says as the front door closes behind Enjolras, who laughs as he walks out.


End file.
